


Matter of Necessary Actions

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Plo Koon awakens to the concept that allowing deaths by failing to use all resources is the working of the Sith. The idea spreads outward...





	Matter of Necessary Actions

When Wolffe reported, in hushed tones, that Ventress was dead, Cody knew something was wrong. The words were precise but subdued. Given how badly Wolffe had wanted the witch dead for as long as they had known her name, and then some, Cody couldn't tell why it was so off.

"Your general — "

"Is fine!" Wolffe said tersely. "I've reported the kill; it's confirmed. Signing off."

Cody stared at the now blank screen, before going to find his own general and relay the news. He would not, however, report the oddity; his brother had to have reasons, and he didn't need to stress Kenobi more than usual.

* * *

Sinker nudged Boost as Wolffe left the command deck, bringing attention to it. Boost nodded just a little, before he focused on his display, not wanting to really delve into the last twelve hours. The campaign had gone badly on the ground and in the air, until the witch was cornered.

What happened after that, only the core Wolfpack had seen, and none of them really wanted to talk about it.

* * *

Wolffe refused to speak to his brothers until after Plo Koon had left the ship, en route to where the 501st and the 212th were fighting a multi-front battle. Once the ship jumped to hyperspace, and they had engaged for their own next campaign, Wolffe looked from Boost to Sinker, and then to Comet.

"He will see the war ended," Wolffe said, eyes bright with fervent hope and trust. "He understands now, that the Jedi way is allowing too many to suffer. They must use all of their abilities to end this quicker, or they are no better than the Sith."

Boost felt a deep unease at those words, at the more than usual fanaticism in their leader, but… if fewer brothers died, it had to be alright?

* * *

Only the Wolfpack felt the prickle of unease, when, once their General had returned, the 501st and 212th alike had diverted from their planned missions, following their campaign, to a deep push into Separatist territory suddenly.

Only Wolffe knew for certain how much information Plo Koon had taken from the assassin he had broken in a Force-and-telepathy battle.

Boost shuddered when Sinker asked if their general might have pushed his new, decisive strategy on the younger Jedi.

Comet merely set his mouth in grim determination when it was announced, some time later, that Dooku had been confirmed dead, and three members of the Separatist Council alongside him.

* * *

No mercy existed.

There were some Jedi who questioned the 'no prisoners' tactic that rolled out from the Open Circle Fleet.

After a discussion with Plo Koon or Obi-Wan Kenobi, they understood better.

The Republic, through the Senate, questioned as well, but Yoda himself, yellow eyes brighter than they had been since it began, came to address the concerns.

"End the war, you insist we must. End the war, we shall, with as little loss of life as possible. Strong deterrent, hmm, to know that walking away, the enemy shall not?"

On those words, his eyes swung toward the Chancellor… and Palpatine felt a coldness along his spine.

* * *

Grievous fell to Windu, of all people, aided by Fisto. They said not a limb had been left, and the final swing took the cyborg's head.

Five hours later, the Senate received an appeal for mercy from the few surviving members of the Separatist Council.

The Chancellor praised the moment… until Amidala, with a certain shine in her eyes that spoke of fervent belief, jumped on the point.

"So you will be calling for a Chancellory election now, yes? As you have, so many times, stated you would 'lay down this burden when this crisis ends'."

"Indeed, Chancellor Palpatine. A show of faith to the systems suing for peace, by calling for new leadership to guide us into peace!" Bail Organa echoed with all of his charisma holding sway. Between them, the cry went up strongly, embracing the idea of an election alongside treaty negotiations.

The Chancellor, displeased by all he had been facing, looked to the gallery, and found both Yoda and Saesee Tiin watching him, almost like carrion hawks.

* * *

He was already scheming on how to get back at the Jedi and to gather his power in close when he arrived at his office to clear it out. Nothing of the previous two months had been to plan, but he was a Sith. He would regroup and strike anew with a better plan.

Twelve Jedi awaited him in his office, having cloaked themselves from his awareness as thoroughly as he normally hid himself. As if that were not enough to warn him, every door and window suddenly sealed with bomb-proof blast shutters, something he himself had had installed.

The ancient's yellow eyes at the center of the circle were brighter, vivid with necessity, and the look was echoed on each of the other masters' faces.

"So this is it?" Palpatine queried, readying to draw his lightsabers. "The Jedi give way to murder? This means I have succeeded, you know. Your precious Order is no more, if you do this."

"Serve the Republic, we do," Yoda told him, igniting his lightsaber then. 

"By whatever means it takes," Saesee Tiin added, his own blade coming up to parry the first lightning thrown out.

"The Order will thrive, under new rules," Kit Fisto told him, maneuvering for advantage as everywhere Palpatine turned he was met by to blades in concert, blended in effortless battle meditation.

The Twelve were united against him, one single being with many lightsabers, pushing Palpatine in his attempt to survive.

In the end, the effort was futile… and the Senate, guided by notable Jedi allies like Amidala and Organa, accepted the full truth of who the Sith had been.


End file.
